THE MORE THINGS CHANGE: REUNION
by FeroAng
Summary: Autor Original: Red Horseman Traducción: Seferino Rengel Marzo, 2027. La vida de Shinji continua y se acerca la reunion con todos sus compañeros de escuela. Subida aqui para q no se pierda la historia.


**THE MORE THINGS CHANGE: REUNION**

Autor: Red Horseman

* * *

Marzo, 2027.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la puerta del balcón al abrirse y un hombre atravesándola con una taza en la mano. Se acercó a la barandilla para apoyarse en ella. Levanta una mano para bloquear la luz del sol reflejada por un edificio. Sus ojos azules se estrechan cuando sonríe brevemente, mirando al sol elevarse. Los sonidos del trafico y los peatones llegan a donde esta, pero no les presta atención. Como todas las demás cosas vivientes, los humanos habían sobrevivido al desafió de los Ángeles y siguieron reconstruyendo su brillante ciudad de Tokio 3. Las cosas habían sido buenas para los hombres, pero ellos no lo eran.

Suspirando terminó su café matutino y regresó al apartamento. Se dirigió hacia la contestadora automática, mirando con aprehensión la luz roja parpadeando. El hombre sabía que esperar cuando pulsara el botón de repetición. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que recibía un mensaje así, pero nunca se acostumbraría. Estirando la mano pulsó el botón enterrando cualquier sentimiento que tuviera.

"Hola Shinji. Soy yo, Kei. No hay ninguna buena manera de decirte esto, pero aquí va. Estos seis meses han si divertidos, hemos hecho juntos muchas cosas excitantes pero ya no puedo verte. Estoy envejeciendo y quiero empezar a pensar en establecerme, pero cada vez que te planteo ese asunto apartas el tema. No sé que es lo que te asusta del compromiso. He intentado ser paciente y permitir que me hables de tu pasado pero nunca lo hiciste," la voz de mujer hizo una pausa. "Te amo, Shinji, de verdad. Lo siento. Bueno, adiós."

Cuando el mensaje acabó con un pitido, Shinji se quedó parado muy sereno, sin mostrar ninguna reacción a las palabras de la mujer. Su dedo bajó y pulsó el botón de borrado, y se preguntó si era normal sentirse tan vacío luego de algo así. Cerrando los ojos con fuerzas sentía los principios de unas lágrimas pero se obligó a no llorar. Había aprendido esa lección durante años, esconder sus emociones. Tomó una respiración profunda, la soltó lentamente mientras abría los ojos cuando el mensaje fue borrado.

"Como si nunca hubiera existido," murmuró. "Como si no hubiera pasado."

Se alejó de la mesita y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia su alcoba. Pasó por la cocina sin mirarla, sabiendo que su estomago no estaba para ocuparse de la comida. Abrió su armario, paseó por varios pantalones jeans y franelas pasando por su ropa de trabajo, un traje negro y camisa blanca. Se vistió rápidamente haciendo una pausa para mirarse al espejo antes de tomar la chaqueta al lado de la puerta. Volviéndose, echó una mirada preguntándose si el apartamento se reía haciendo eco de su vida. La puerta se cerró con un siseo y se dirigió al garaje y a su automóvil.

* * *

La pantalla de la computadora quedó en blanco, y Shinji se reclinó en su silla. Abrió la boca para bostezar antes de estirarse en la silla. Detrás resonó un sonido, causándole una mueca adolorida al escucharlo. El reloj en el escritorio le decía que había estado ocupado durante las últimas cinco horas sin descanso. Levantándose, frotó su estomago que gruñía, recordando que tampoco había comido desde la noche anterior. Caminando hacia la pequeña nevera que había instalado allí, tomó un bocadillo y una botella de agua. Luego de comerlo regresó a su oficina, aclarando su mente y estirando las piernas.

Se detuvo y miró una pared que no estaba llena de estantes de libros o equipos de computación. Los rostros que no había visto hacia tiempo le miraban a todo color. Sus amigos de la universidad tenían su lugar al lado de sus amigos de la secundaria. Pero la mayoría de las fotografías eran de la época de los Ángeles o inmediatamente después. Rei, Misato y Asuka tenían mas fotografías, aunque Asuka fruncía el ceño en muchas de ellas. Aun así había algunas donde sonreía y sus ojos eran amables. Se sintió vacío al llegar a una de hace ocho años en el aeropuerto donde ella se fue. Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo volverse y apartarse de sus recuerdos de esos años.

Una joven mujer de baja estatura de descendencia europea atravesó la puerta. Ella sonrió al verlo junto a las fotografías. En una mano ella llevaba una carpeta con señales rojas, denotando un proyecto de la corporación al que no le habían dado aun luz verde. Sentándose en una silla la mujer esperó que él se sentara antes de entregarle la carpeta. Shinji se encontró mirando a la mujer mientras leía el informe. A él le había gustado desde el primer día; ella era inteligente, divertida y que podía ser una buena amiga. Su trabajo era bastante estresante como para tener la complicación de una relación con una colega, y con alguien a quien respetaba.

"Parece que los ancianos aun no han recobrado la cordura," comentó ella, apartando un mechón de su cabello castaño de su delgado hombro.

"Ángela, sabes lo difícil que es encontrar fondos para un proyecto de riesgo como este," dijo serenamente. "Los Belgas comenzaron antes en el siglo..."

"Pero el Segundo Impacto los detuvo antes de que tuvieran cualquier resultado concreto. Ya lo sé," le interrumpió.

"Disculpa."

Ella movió una mano." No te preocupes por eso. Además, tengo más malas noticias. El supervisor de las grúas de prueba quiere verte lo antes posible. Algo sobre errores de programación y proporciones de traslado."

"Esta bien," dijo Shinji, abriendo su agenda. "Puedo verlo..."

"Ya he programado el resto del día."

El hombre asintió complacido. "Gracias, no sé que haría sin ti."

Ángela se levantó. "Probablemente te ahogarías con el trabajo."

Él sonrió ante el comentario sabiendo que probablemente era cierto. Una vez empezaba algo todo lo demás no importaba. Shinji tomó su chaqueta de la silla, poniendo el archivo en su maletín antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Se detuvo cuando vio a Ángela esperándola. Ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa cuando le miraba con sus ojos verdes.

"Me preguntaba," dijo ella ruborizándose. "Si te gustaría acompañarme esta noche a... beber con unos amigos."

"Lo siento, pero no puedo," se encontró diciendo.

La desilusión pasó por su rostro antes de que sonriera. "... Esta bien."

Con eso, los dos adultos dejaron la oficina y tomaron sus caminos. Ángela regresó a su cubículo para ponerse al día con el proyecto y contestar el teléfono. Shinji fue a los ascensores que llevaban al aparcamiento. No se dio cuenta que llevaba el ceño fruncido hasta que las puertas se cerraron y pudo verse en la superficies favorablemente pulidas. Su expresión se acentuó cuando entendió cuan frío debió parecerle a la mujer al rechazar esa simple invitación, pero recordó lo que había pasado esa mañana. Cuando las puertas se abrieron al aire fresco de la mañana su rostro estaba pálido.

* * *

Se abrió la puerta del oscurecido apartamento y Shinji pateó sus zapatos antes de entrar. Dio un golpecito al interruptor de la luz, antes de entrar a la sala. Después de unos minutos de buscar el control remoto, encendió el televisor en un canal financiero. Gruñendo vio al hombre dar las noticias, pensando en hacer algo de comer y beber. Se detuvo al ver la luz roja parpadeando de la maquina de mensajes.

"No lo haré..." murmuró Shinji agitando la cabeza.

Su cocina estaba limpia y ordenada sin platos en el fregadero o basura en los contenedores. Abriendo la nevera agarró una botella de agua y un recipiente con sobrantes. Sin molestarse en calentar la comida tomó un tenedor y se fue a la sala. Sentándose en el sofá puso sus pies en la mesa del café y abrió el agua. Con poco entusiasmo, metió el tenedor en los fideos y lo hizo girar para enrollarlo. Cuando aparecían las últimas noticias accionarías en la pantalla, alternó entre comer y beber, terminado su comida en cuestión de minutos. Suspirando tomó los recipientes llevándolos a la cocina, pulsando el botón de mensajes después de tomar el teléfono inalámbrico.

"Shinji, es Hikari. Llámame, preferiblemente esta noche. Adiós."

El mensaje había terminado incluso antes de que se sentara. Con el remoto en la mano empezó a navegar por los canales, mientras pesaba si debería llamar, ya que era muy tarde. Pulsó un botón y apagó el televisor, poniendo el remoto en la mesa. Shinji se sentó preguntándose para que querría Hikari llamarle. Incluso mientras lo pensaba, su dedo pulgar ya estaba presionando los números antes de que se decidiera a llamar. Suspirando alzó el teléfono a su oreja, oyendo el zumbido del teléfono de Hikari.

"Residencia Suzuhara," contestó una chica después de cuatro repiques.

"¿Esta Hikari?"

"¿Puedo preguntar quien llama?" preguntó la chica.

"Soy Shinji Ikari," contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. "No puedo creer que no reconozcas mi voz, Ruriko."

"¡Shinji!" chilló Ruriko con deleite. "¿Cuándo vendrás otra vez? Me siento aburrida jugando con Yuri."

"Iré pronto, y no hables así de tu hermana menor," le regañó.

"Pero ella es aburrida. Todo lo que ella hace es..." Shinji escuchó la voz de Hikari en el fondo. "Aquí esta mamá," una pausa. "Por favor visítanos pronto."

Frunció el ceño sabiendo lo poco que había sabido de sus amigos últimamente, luego de salir de la universidad. Touji y Hikari se habían casado un año después de salir de la secundaria mientras él se encerraba en la universidad y graduándose rápido. Aunque a veces los visitaba podían pasar semanas en las que no hablaba con nadie. Parecía que el trabajo era su única vida.

"¿Shinji, estas allí?" la voz de Hikari parecía preocupada.

El hombre agitó su cabeza, regresando su atención al teléfono. "Disculpa, mi mente estaba en otra parte."

"Hay que tener cuidado antes de que se ponga peor," podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Hikari. "¿Cómo has estado, Shinji?"

"Estoy bien, supongo. He visto buenos y malos días antes."

"¿Todo bien entre tu y Kei?"

"Sí," mintió. "¿Entonces de que querías hablarme?"

"La reunión de clase. Es este fin de semana y quería asegurarme de que irías."

"¿En serio?"

Hikari suspiró. "Pensé que te encantaría. Después de todo te fuiste antes y..."

"No ha habido muchos cambios en cuatro años," interrumpió.

"¡No es cierto!" dijo sorprendida. "Muchas cosas han cambiado."

El hombre cerró los ojos, recordando la reunión de hacia cuatro años. Nada había cambiado desde entonces, cuatro años después de que se habían graduado. Los matrimonios continuaban unidos; los solteros seguían solteros. Todo lo que había cambiado era que alguien había sido promovido en su trabajo o alguna nueva posesión que habían comprado. Él se fue temprano, cansado de escucharlos hablar de sus hijos o novias.

"¿Has hablado otra vez con... Asuka?" preguntó, vacilante.

"No," Hikari hizo una pausa. Cuando habló otra vez su voz sonaba triste. "Supongo que mantendrá su palabra de nunca mas regresar a Japón."

"Sí."

"Nunca le he llamado para no hacerle sentir culpable," dijo la mujer sonando otra vez alegre. "No he podido contactar a Rei y a la Srta. Katsuragi. ¿Puedes decirle a Rei sobre la reunión?"

"Me asegurare de darle el mensaje," contestó algo distante.

"¡Tienes que ir! Hay mas vida que solo el trabajo."

"Estaré allí Hikari. Lo prometo," declaró Shinji ignorando ese ultimo comentario de ella.

* * *

"¡Detengan el ascensor!"

Shinji sostuvo las puertas abiertas con un brazo cuando oyó la voz. El día laboral había pasado lentamente y tenía un gran dolor de cabeza por no dormir. Parecía que siempre que hablaba con sus amigos de la escuela, sobre todo Hikari, no podía dormir. Había pasado toda la noche mirando fijamente el techo reviviendo sus fracasos, profesionales o personales. El hombre había leído en alguna parte que sus demonios internos si los encerraba se hacían peores. Si los encerraba, se comerían su interior y reconocería que aun le molestaban.

"Detestable si lo haces. Detestable si lo haces," murmuró.

"¿Dijiste algo, Shinji?"

El hombre parpadeó y vio a Ángela parada a su lado con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Tímidamente, bajo el brazo y apretó el botón para el aparcamiento subterráneo. Cuando las puertas se cerraron podía ver lo cansado que estaba. Lo único bueno era que no tenía bolsas bajo los ojos.

"Nada, hablaba conmigo mismo," contestó cuando el ascensor empezó a bajar.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó ella. "No has sido... tu mismo todo el día."

Iba a decir algo para negarse pero su expresión le contradecía.

'_¿Por qué las mujeres hacen que me sienta..._' pensó antes de contestar. "Solo pensaba en la reunión de clase de dentro de un par de días."

"Son cosas que hacen que uno se ponga a pensar, aunque la mía fue divertida," contestó ella, suspirando. "Desearía estar en Estados Unidos. Me seria más fácil ir a la próxima," la mujer se irguió, sonriendo. "¿Entonces me puedes acompañar a tomar algo esta noche? Puedo hablarte sobre mi reunión y me puedes contar de la tuya."

"Disculpa," dijo atentó. "Pero tengo que encontrarme con una vieja amiga esta noche."

"¿Quién es ella?"

Shinji hizo una mueca de desagrado, preguntándose si eso era fácil de leer. "Misato Katsuragi, oficial de las Naciones Unidas, y mi antigua tutota."

"¿Es alguien especial?" dijo frunciendo el ceño cuando él asintió.

"Sí."

* * *

Esas palabras continuaron bailando en su mente cuando estacionó su sedán BMW verde oscuro junto al auto deportivo Renault de Misato. La mujer mayor era especial para él por razones que sorprenderían a muchas personas. Ella había sido especial por muchas razones estos años: tutora, amiga, hermana mayor, compañera de tragos, madre y confidente. Todo eso describía su relación con Misato. Cuando abrió la puerta del restaurante la vio hablando con una chica más joven.

"Deja a esa pobre chica, Misato," dijo el risueño.

La mujer de cabello púrpura se dio la vuelta al escucharlo. Aunque había ido a casa para cambiarse y ducharse, todavía se sentía un jovencito cuando ella le examinaba con ojo crítico. Su actitud dura desapareció cuando ella lo sonrió y lo sofocó con un abrazo. Aunque su propia mirada era desaprobatoria al ver lo que ella esta llevando. Para alguien en sus cuarentas aun vestía como una mujer de veinte. Vestido amarillo sin tirantes que le llegaba a las rodillas y cuando pasaron varios hombres voltearon a mirarle. Él sonreirá cuando esperó que ella se sentara para hacerlo también frente a ella. Hablaron brevemente cuando miraban el menú, ya sabiendo lo que pedirían.

Misato adopto una pose pensativa mientras estudiaba al joven sentado frente a ella. Tenia que estar de acuerdo con sus colegas mujeres de que Shinji había madurado a un hombre guapo, más alto que la mayoría de los hombres, con las mismas facciones duras de su padre. Los ojos del joven ablandaban la mirada dura de su padre, el único rasgo físico que había heredado de su madre. O eso era lo único que había podido encontrar. La mujer suspiró cuando reconocido las señales que el daba Shinji para empezar la conversación. Y como no se dio cuenta cuando el mesonero regresó con las ensaladas, debía ser serio. Frunciendo el ceño, ella tomó la ensalada, esperando a Shinji para empezar a hablar.

"¿Cómo va el trabajo?" preguntó finalmente la mujer, sonriendo con un ceño. "¿Aburrido como de costumbre?"

"Sí, los ejecutivos me están presionando con mi proyecto."

Su mueca creció. "En todas partes es así, Shinji. El mas viejo se vuelve mas cauto," tomó un sorbo de agua. "Especialmente los hombres de negocios."

Shinji suspiró. "Ya lo sé, Misato. Y conociéndote no es mas fácil asimilarlo," dijo comiendo de su ensalada, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de su propia mala preparación. Al mirarla, vio a su antigua tutota estudiándole. "¿Qué?"

"En verdad debo hablar con Kei sobre alimentarte apropiadamente," dijo bromeando. "Estas muy delgado."

"¡No lo estoy!" protestó.

"¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que ella cocinó para ti?"

"Hace una semana."

Normalmente esa respuesta hubiera satisfecho la curiosidad de la mujer, pero algo en el tono de su voz le preocupó. Miraba la manera en que evadía la mirada y su mano derecha se cerraba bruscamente. Reclinándose, ella puso el vaso de agua en sus labios, viendo como sus hombros se relajaban. Poniendo su bebida en la mesa, Misato tomó su tenedor y empezó a comer nuevamente.

"¿Cuando te separaste de ella?" preguntó ella haciéndole saltar.

Shinji fue tomado con la guardia baja. "¿Qué te hace pensar que me separé de Kei?"

"Te conozco, Shinji. Y porque estas evadiendo la pregunta," Misato suspiró. "¿Cuándo te separaste de Kei?"

"Hace dos días," admitió, conociendo lo fútil que era engañar a su amiga; ella no creería lo que él dijera.

"Allá van mis posibilidades de ver a mis nietos," dijo lloriqueando. "En verdad tenia esperanzar entre Kei y tu. Y como Asuka nunca quiere..."

"¡Hablaste con Asuka!" Shinji se sentía excitado, queriendo oír sobre su anterior compañera de cuarto.

"¿Por eso me invitaste a salir?" preguntó. "Sé que estas indeciso, casi nunca lo estas."

Shinji se sentó, defraudado de que ella evadiera su pregunta. "¿No puedo invitar a mi amiga a salir de vez en cuando?"

"Sí, pero solo me invitas a salir cuando necesitas a alguien con quien hablar," explicó. "No me importa. No te veo casi nunca salvo estas pequeñas citas, Shinji. Pensé que éramos mas cercanos que eso."

"Discúlpame, debo mantener mas el contacto," dijo ruborizándose, decirlo no era un gran trato. Suspirando, cerró los ojos. "El domingo es la reunión de clase. Prometí a Hikari que iría y..."

"Y nunca rompes una promesa," terminó por él.

"Sí," afirmó. "Pero nunca me han gustado las reuniones de clase."

Misato frunció el ceño ligeramente. Era la primera vez que el le decía eso. "¿Por qué? Todos tus amigos estarán en la reunión. Se que tú y Touji son cercanos, de vez en cuando visitas a su familia. Hikari siempre ah sido tu amiga, aun estando entre Touji o Asuka; ella se preocupa por ti. Y no importa lo que pasé, Kensuke será tu amigo. Eras un héroe para él y otros durante la época de los Ángeles," sonrió al pensar cuando Shinji era retratado como un héroe. "Además todos te tratamos como una persona normal y eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?"

"¡Lo sé, Misato!" dijo mirando sobre el hombro de ella, distante. "Hay demasiados recuerdos ligados a ese grupo, de cualquier forma. Siempre que pienso en el pasado, todo lo que veo son mis fracasos. Todos hemos pasado por tanto, pero aun me siento como un extranjero."

Misato apartó la mirada, no queriendo ver el dolor en le rostro de Shinji. "Rei iría," no se detuvo a esperar su reacción. "Sé que los dos encontraran de que hablar. Todos saben que has estado en contacto con Rei mas que nadie," Misato frunció el ceño otra vez. "¿Sigues en contacto con ella?"

"Sí, y no tenemos tanto de que hablar como crees," Shinji regresó a su plato, comiendo solo por hacerlo sin disfrutar de la comida.

Misato bajo sus cubiertos, y tomando el vaso de vino. Sosteniéndolo con ambas manos lo agitó, mirando el liquido rojo reflejar la luz. Su voz era suave y triste cuando habló.

"Realmente no creo que Asuka se presente, Shinji."

"Otra vez, lo sé, Misato. Ya son ocho años desde que se fue y no he recibido una llamada telefónica o email de su parte," su voz era triste, resignada a los hechos. "Deje de esperar algo en mi cumpleaños o año nuevo. Ella nunca ha escrito una carta explicando algo."

"¿Entonces lo superaras?"

El hombre agitó su cabeza. "No creo que alguna vez lo supere, pero... no pienso tanto en ella como antes. Ella es una de esas personas únicas que pude conocer," cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas. "Es que revivo una memoria que cada vez se desvanece. No recuerdo su voz y solo tengo fotografías de hace ocho años," sus ojos eran tristes, pero claros cuando los abrió. "¿Es así de doloroso para ti? Cuando intentas recordar a Ryoji."

"Sí," fue su respuesta entrecortada.

"Lo siento, Misato. No quería decirlo..."

Ella alcanzó su mano. "Esta bien. Sé que no intentas herirme. Pero duele," su sonrisa era amable. "Es mas fácil recordar porque lo amaba y lo conocí mas tiempo del que tu conocías a Asuka."

"Sí, amor," murmuró cuando Misato apretó su mano.

"Encontraras a alguien algún día," dijo ella sonriendo. "Todo lo que tienes es ser paciente."

"He estado solo toda mi vida," dijo serenamente. "Creo que soy de esos destinados a estar solos para siempre."

"¿Qué le dirías a ella?" preguntó, incapaz de encontrar las palabras. Simplemente estaba demasiado triste.

Shinji parecía confuso. "¿Qué?"

"Asuka. ¿Qué le dirías si la vieras de nuevo?"

"¿Qué sabes?" inquirió con optimismo, interesado en sus palabras.

"Hablando hipotéticamente," contestó. "Si ella se presentara otra vez en Tokio 3, ¿qué le dirías? ¿Qué le preguntarías? ¿Qué preguntas necesitan ser contestadas?"

Shinji sonrió débilmente. "Para serte honesto, no lo sé. Nunca hablamos antes de que se fuera. Solo se algo de ella, por lo que no sé por donde empezaría."

Misato sonrió, recordando lo dura que había sido la conversación con la joven alemana antes de que se fuera. Asuka se había distanciado de la gente a su alrededor. Las rabietas y reproches habían sido mas fuertes que las prolongadas preguntas de las Naciones Unidas durante casi un año. Durante ese tiempo ambas habían entrado en una silenciosa depresión, saliendo de sus cascarones para una erupción de violencia u ocasiones susceptibles. Las veces en que habían hablado eran llenados por huecos de grandes silencios, como si no supieran que decirse. Pero el ultimo año había sido el peor como para desintegrar la unidad familiar, y Misato nunca había entendido las razones de la adolescente.

"Eso no esta bien, Shinji," dijo ella. "Debe haber algo que querías que conteste. Algo que querías oír si los dos se encuentra."

El hombre pensó sobre eso. "Supongo que tengo un par de preguntas que quiero que me responda."

"¿Qué será?" Misato se apoyó hacia delante, esperando.

"Lo siento, son para Asuka y solo para ella."

"Bien, es un comienzo, aun cuando es un encuentro hipotético," comentó Misato. Ella levantó un dedo deteniendo a Shinji. "Ve a la reunión y pasa un rato con tus amigos. Prueba hablar con chicas solteras, y mantén tu mente apartada del pasado."

"Eso es tan frío, Misato."

"Es bueno que disfrutes de la fiesta, jovencito," dijo contradiciéndole, sonriendo ampliamente.

Shinji sonrió pero no alzó la mirada. "¿Será porque no me siento joven? Siento como si tuviera cincuenta en lugar de veinticinco."

"Eso es porque te guardas todo en lugar de hablar. Necesitas encontrar a una mujer que te ayude a relajarte."

Shinji puso mala cara al comentario, preguntándose si Misato se había olvidado completamente de lo que estaban hablando, Asuka y el pasado. Agitando su cabeza, sabia que ella no había olvidado una sola palabra de lo dicho entre los dos. En cambio ella había intentado de una manera no muy sutil sugerirle que se diera prisa y encontrara a alguien para amar. No tenia corazón para decirle a Misato que había intentado encontrar a esa persona especial, pero todos sus esfuerzos habían fallado por una razón u otra. Pero tenía razón sobre eso de ir a la reunión.

* * *

Abril 2027.

Al salir del taxi Shinji miró hacia el edificio de cristal y acero donde se estaba realizando la reunión. Agitando su cabeza pagó al chofer y se dirigió lentamente a las puertas principales. Vio por la esquina del ojo a un grupo de personas que se dirigía a los ascensores. Recordó los nombres de algunos de ellos, pero no los asociaba, y ninguno se detuvo al verlo. Eso le hacia gracia, recordando cuando su rostro era conocido por todo el mundo debido a lo que había hecho. Pero como todas las cosas en la vida, se había marchitado en los recuerdos de las personas, nadie en la calle recordaba quien era él.

"Así esta bien," murmuró entrando a un ascensor cercano.

"No sabias que no es bueno hablar solo, Shinji."

El hombre se sobresaltó por el inesperado comentario, perdido en sus propios pensamientos y sin notar a la otra persona. Sé encontró cara a cara con una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro mas baja que él, y embarazada. Ella frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que él no la reconocía. Shinji le tomó un momento estudiar a la mujer intentando recordarla.

"¿Mana?"

"Es un buen comienzo. Ahora podrás recordar mi apellido."

Shinji estrechó los ojos, pensando. "Kirishima."

"¡Error!" dijo acercándose sonriéndole tristemente. "Si hubieras venido a mí boda lo sabrías."

"Lo sé, y lo siento," con excepción de Asuka, Shinji había estado al tanto de las vidas de los demás durante años. Mana no era la excepción, y se sentía mal si le dijera que había evitado ir a su boda. "He descuidado muchas cosas..." se detuvo cuando ella le tomó la mano. "¿Mana?"

"Deja de sentirse culpable, no te odio ni nada de eso. Solo que desearía que te contactaras de vez en cuando. No hay nada de malo de tener a una mujer como amiga. Estarías como Asuka..." hizo una pausa mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Discúlpame, olvide que tu y Asuka rompieron."

"Nunca estuvimos juntos," contestó con tristeza.

"Lo siento, sé cuanto te gustaba," dijo rápidamente cuando se abrieron las puertas, y brevemente le miró por sobre el hombro. "Encontraras a alguien."

'_Desearía que la gente dejara de decirme eso,_' pensó al bajar del ascensor.

Caminando por el corredor, siguió el sonido de la música y la conversación hasta el restaurante donde Hikari había organizado la reunión de clase. Cuando llegó a la entrada, su rostro no mostraba los rastros del dolor del ascensor. Lo sonrió a las dos mujeres que firmaban la entrada de la gente, fijándole en la chaqueta una tarjeta con su nombre antes de entrar al salón principal. Aun sonreía cuando pasó a través de al muchedumbre, intentando no tropezar con la gente.

"¿No has oído sobre Masami? Supuestamente ella es..."

Shinji no se detuvo a escuchar el resto de la conversación; todas eran iguales, solo que con personajes diferentes.

"Conseguí un aumento para..."

Esta vez suspiró, preguntándose cuando la gente entendería lo que él hacia tiempo. El dinero era la única cosa en la vida por la que no se preocupaba. Encontrando lo que buscaba, apartó a un hombre y a su pareja, ignorando sus protestas. Sabia que la mujer le había hecho lo mismo hace años, sin importarle que él hubiera tenido una conversación. Cuando se acercó al trío, el hombre más alto le tocó el hombro a la morena para que se volteara. Ella le dio un abrazo a Shinji, mientras Touji y Rei le miraban.

"Así que decidiste presentarte," dijo Hikari. "Pero el momento pudo haber sido mejor."

Shinji se tomó un momento para mirar a la mujer frente a él. Conservadora como era Hikari llevaba un vestido verde oscuro de corte modesto con una chaqueta corta que combinaba. Sus coletas gemelas habían desaparecido en la secundaria y ahora la representante de clase llevaba el cabello sobre los hombros. Él se preguntó como se había vuelto tan alta, siendo siempre tan pequeña, hasta que vio los tacones que llevaba. Moviéndose ligeramente, se apartó un poco.

"Te dije que vendría, Hikari."

"Lo sé," admitió ella. "Solo que parecías algo distante, mas que antes."

"En realidad no..." dijo, no queriendo herir a la mujer diciendo nada que no quisiera. "¿Con quien dejaste a los niños?"

"Kei," dijo Hikari. "¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? Me esforcé tanto para que tu..."

"Por favor, ¿podrían dejar decir eso?" rogó. "Tuve suficiente del sermón de Misato, no necesito escucharlo de ti."

"Solo estamos preocupados por ti," dijo Touji finalmente. "En ocho años has tenido cinco novias y con ninguna duraste ni un año," sonrió con tristeza. "Kensuke podría ganarte en el altar."

"Lo sé," gruñó antes de volverse a la tercera persona. "¿Qué de ti, Rei? ¿Quieres hacer algún comentario sobre mis relaciones y mis errores?"

La mujer de cabellera azul le dio una pequeña sonrisa y agitó la cabeza. Su respuesta relajó bastante a Shinji y sentía que podía distenderse. Sentía que se ruborizaba cuando miraba a la otra chica que había capturado su corazón. Había madurado en una mujer hermosa, y había escuchado por Misato que había rechazado a muchos admiradores, satisfecha de vivir de soltera. Cuando examinaba a la delgada mujer con su vestido azul se preguntó cuantos hombres habrán quedado devastados. Todavía tenía su piel perfectamente blanca y su cabello largo, descansando sobre sus hombros.

"Bien, me gustaría quedarme pero necesito continuar," declaró Hikari. "Shinji, tu y Rei estarán en la misma mesa. Yo tengo que sentarme con los otros oficiales de clase."

Con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta para ir a su mesa, pero después de un par de pasos se detuvo. Mirando sobre su hombro, la anterior representante de clase miró a Shinji hablando con Rei. Ella vio que él atraía las miradas de las mujeres solteras en la estancia cuando el pasaba cerca. Aunque no lo había visto nunca, Touji le había dicho algunas veces que Shinji se parecía a su padre: un hombre alto, oscuro y misterioso que nadie entendía. Pero sabia que debajo de esa mascara estaba un joven afectuoso, todos verían la persona correcta si se abría. Ella se volvió cuando su marido le tocó en el brazo, preocupado. Sonriendo, la morena se acercó a su mesa.

"¿Cómo has estado, Rei?" preguntó Shinji cuando llegaron a su mesa.

"Bueno, me han ofrecido un puesto en la compañía de la Srta. Ibuki si lo deseaba," se detuvo, permitiéndole el paso a un compañero de clase ligeramente intoxicado. "Ella ha sido bastante insístete de que acepte la oferta."

"¿Asumo que ha tenido éxito? Igual que Ritsuko."

"La Srta. Akagi se ha retirado de su posición en Investigación y Desarrollo. Dice que el stress es la causa," dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. "Aunque no le creo."

Shinji movió una silla para Rei. "Sí, Ritsuko ha vivido bajo tanta presión que esa no puede ser la razón," hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. "Mi padre tendrá su libertad condicional en seis meses."

"Ellos eran amantes en el pasado. Quizás quieren volver a empezar."

El hombre frunció el ceño al pensarlo, tomando su vaso y bebiendo par quitarse el mal sabor de boca. Mientras bebía miró a otras personas en sus mesas. Un par de mujeres le miraban, causando que hiciera una mueca. Bajando su vaso miró alrededor, descubriendo a Mana en una mesa cercana, charlando alegremente. Regresando a su propia mesa, apartando su plato de aperitivos.

"Entonces... ¿como esta?" preguntó unos momentos después.

Rei dejó de comer, mirando a su amigo. "Bien, aunque no ha sido el mismo últimamente," hizo una pausa. "Ha preguntado por ti, como te va en el trabajo, si estas bien y esas cosas."

"Ese bastardo debe querer algo si esta interesado en mí," gruñó Shinji, ignorando el enojo en su voz.

"Quizás quiere reparar el puente entre él y tu."

"Veintiún años, Rei," levantando la mirada, viendo como un par de personas retrocedían a su expresión. "En veintiún años no ha reconocido mi existencia. Le di muchas oportunidades, pero las ignoró, quemando el puente cada vez que intentaba llegar a él," el vaso crujía en su mano. "Nunca contestó mis cartas, invitaciones, y..."

"Las personas cometen errores."

"Lo sé, he cometido muchos."

* * *

"Discúlpenme, tengo que salir por un momento."

Shinji no esperó que los otros dijeran algo antes de levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse al baño. Su estomago se revolvía al recordar las ultimas dos horas. Había escuchado a la gente hablar de sus citas y trabajos con aversión, y sabia de sus aficiones más de lo que deseaba. Al abrir la puerta, vio que el baño estaba vacío y fue a lavabo. Salpicando agua fría en su cara cerró los ojos, mientras recordaba a los otros hablar de la escuela y que casi les había gustado.

"¿Te sientes bien, Shinji?"

Al levantar la cabeza pudo ver a Touji apoyado contra la puerta, evitando que otros entraran. Sonriendo cerró el agua y agarró una toalla, secándose las manos. Recargándose del lavamanos, descansando sus manos en sus rodillas, Shinji miró a su amigo fijamente.

"Sí, estoy bien. Solo que la gente no comprende cuan aburrido es escuchar a otros hablar de sus trabajos, novias y casas," dijo suspirando con aversión. "Solo es..."

"Ese no es el problema," le interrumpió Touji. "Porque no solo sales y lo dices."

"¿Decir que?" preguntó Shinji, desconcertado.

"Que extrañas ser piloto EVA, los Ángeles y el combate."

"No sé..."

"¡Al carajo!" Touji se acercó a su amigo. "Sabes que desde que dejaste de pilotar no te sientes vivo, te sientes mediocre."

"Y si lo hago, ¿entonces que?"

"No sé, pero es un buen primer paso. Explicaría porque no te gustan las reuniones porque te recuerdan como eres ahora," el hombre mas alto descanso sus manos sobre los hombros de Shinji. "Sabes que es verdad."

"Bien," Shinji dijo. "Pero no me siento diferente."

"No dije que funcionaria de inmediato," Touji se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Vamos a beber algo."

* * *

"¿Por qué Kensuke no esta aquí?"

Shinji meneó la cabeza al reírse de la historia completa de la súbita asignación de trabajo de Kensuke. Había sido una pregunta casual a su amigo de porque no había venido a la reunión, entonces se convirtió en un momento para hablar de todas sus experiencias. Sosteniendo su bebida con ambas manos, se permitió reír, sintiendo como el frío se colaba por sus manos. Tomando un sorbo saboreó el alcohol que pasaba fácilmente por su lengua, con un sabor dulce bajando por su garganta, terminando finalmente en su estomago calentándolo. Ni siquiera notó el cambio de ambiente en al barra cuando todos se quedaron callados detrás suyo.

"Disculpe, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a Shinji Ikari?"

El hombre se quedó tieso al escuchar la pregunta detrás de él, aunque no se dirigía a él. Sentía que su cuerpo temblaba al intentar volverse. Reconoció la voz de la mujer y su manera de hablar, sin olvidar su acento. Todavía no se había volteado cuando una condiscípula contestó. El olor de su perfume fue la única advertencia de que ella estaba parada detrás de él. Otra vez, reconocía el olor, revolviendo su memoria. Por una esquina del ojo Shinji vio a Touji sorprendido, tosiendo su bebida.

"¿Shinji Ikari?" la voz de la mujer era indiferente cuando le tocó el brazo brevemente.

Asintiendo, giró en su asiento, encontrándose cara a cara con su interrogador. Contuvo el aliento al ver su hermoso rostro con esos labios húmedos, rojos contrastando con su piel blanca, y mirándole fijamente con sus chispeantes ojos azules. El hombre se encontró examinándola, viendo una mujer alta, con exquisitas y modestas dimensiones llevando un vestido negro a la altura de la rodilla que se aferraba a su figura atlética. Sus manos estaban cruzadas al afrente, las uñas pintadas de rojo. Él tragó saliva cuando ella aparto un mechón de cabello castaño rojizo de su hombro, comprendiendo quien era.

"... ¿Asuka?"

La mujer frunció el ceño ligeramente. "No pareces convencido con tu respuesta, Shinji. Quizás esto ayude," ella se inclinó muy cerca, susurrando: "¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?"

La pregunta de Asuka tuvo el efecto contrario al que ella esperada cuando Shinji se volvió y tomó su vaso. La pelirroja hizo un puchero, pensando en como corregir la situación. Ella miró a Touji cuando este se levantó de la silla y le asintió con una sonrisa. Al sentarse, la mujer acomodó su vestido encima de sus delgadas piernas antes de volverse a Shinji. Ella vio el rubor en sus mejillas cuando su pierna toco casualmente la de el.

"Lo siento," se disculpó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior momentáneamente. "No debí haber dicho eso, sobre todo de lo que paso hace ocho años."

"Tienes razón, no debiste haberlo dicho," la voz de Shinji tenia un ton de enojo.

"Quería levantar el animo," la mujer tomó un par de respiraciones profundas. "Pero creo que aun estas molesto conmigo," ella asintió en silencio. "No vine aquí para pelear contigo ni atormentarte. Entenderé si no quieres que me acerque a ti."

Con eso se quedo callada, esperando la respuesta del hombre a su lado. Se puso más nerviosa, cuando no respondió a su último comentario, cuando él continuaba mirando al frente. Había sido sincera en no querer atormentarlo o pelear. Suspirando extendió la mano para tomar su bolso, sabiendo que se había equivocado en como tratarle.

"No te vayas," su demanda fue un cuchicheo, pero fue la mano en su muñeca la que le detuvo. "No te vayas, por favor."

Ella se sentó, agradecida. "Esta bien."

"Estoy... sorprendido," empezó Shinji después de un largo silencio. "En ocho años no tuve noticias tuyas. Ninguna llamada telefónica, email, o incluso una carta," él parecía mirar a lo lejos. "Ahora te presentas como caída del cielo, y lo primero que haces es hablar de ese beso."

"Fue una estupidez mía, lo sé," admitió.

"Sí."

La pelirroja despidió al mesonero cuando vino a pedir su orden, no queriendo nada de beber. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse cuando se volvió y vio a Shinji observándole. Los recuerdos de viejas miradas silenciosas y de las conversaciones regresaron, y se sintió furiosa porque él no hacia nada y solo estaba allí sentado. No había ninguna razón para que estuviera enfadada con él, no estaba ignorándola o siendo rudo, y ya no estaban en 2019. Lentamente, contó hasta diez y cedió, calmándose y pensando. Cuando estuvo segura de que no diría anda que lamentaría Asuka tomó una decisión.

"¿Quieres dar un paso?" preguntó ella, sonriendo tímidamente al levantarse.

"¿Un paseo?"

"Tal como el Shinji que recuerdo, siempre repitiéndose frente a lo obvio," Asuka tomó su muñeca, queriendo llevarle a la puerta. "Sí, un paseo. Un paseo entre anteriores colegas que no se han visto en años."

"¿Hablaste con Hikari? Ella se molestara si tu llegas y te vas sin hablar con ella."

La sonrisa de la pelirroja aumento cuando vio por encima de su hombro a un grupo de personas apiñadas en la entrada. Hikari estaba parada al lado de Touji, asintiendo ligeramente mientras le miraba. Tragando saliva, él se puso de pie, siguiendo Asuka a la salida, deteniéndose al lado de sus amigos.

"No tienes que disculparte, Shinji," declaro la morena. "Ve con Asuka, y pasa un tiempo con ella."

"Esta bien."

* * *

"¿Y bien?"

Shinji se detuvo y se volvió hacia la pelirroja cuando la escuchó quejarse. Los sonidos de agua sobre el suelo se desvaneció, y su pregunta desapareció en su mente mientras la contemplaba. Con las manos en las caderas y el cabello meciéndose a la brisa le presentaba la imagen de la vieja Asuka. Pero cuando miró su rostro, le hombre se dio cuenta que eso no era verdad. En lugar de enojo sus rasgos presentaban una apariencia triste. De repente sentía como si no tuviera respuesta para esa pregunta tan legitima.

"No hagas esto Shinji," dijo Asuka en voz baja.

"¿Hacer que?" preguntó antes de hacer una mueca de desagrado, sabiendo a que se refería.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir. Vine aquí, Shinji. Al menos también en podría probar algo."

Asuka lo miró asentir antes de alejarse. Después de dar unos pasos, él la miró por sobre el hombro. Ella se sorprendió de su mirada, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Durante años había recibido la fija mirada de muchos hombres, pero cuando Shinji estaba aquí de pie, la pelirroja sabía que era algo diferente. Un fantasma de una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando ella se acercó, el único sonido era el de sus pies sobre el pavimento. La abrazó, encaminándose juntos hacia la plataforma de observación sobre el agua.

"Lo siento," dijo él, apoyándose contra la barandilla, mirando fijamente el agua a la luz de la luna.

"No lo digas..." ella le detuvo.

"No, lo siento," dijo firmemente. "Tienes razón. He estado poniendo difícil hablar conmigo."

Asuka agitó su cabeza. "Entonces aun estas..." sus palabras se detuvieron cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño. "¿Hay algo malo?"

El hombre sabía que este era el momento que había esperado los últimos ocho años, y aunque abrió la boca para hablar, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. No se suponía que fuera tan difícil, pero lo era. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era una simple pregunta y esperar la respuesta de la mujer. Cuando se miraban fijamente, se dio cuenta que no iba a ser tan simple. Apartando la mirada, el hombre se pasó la mano por el cabello, antes de volver a mirarle.

"No sé que es lo que esta mal..." cerró su puño y lo agitó. "¡No sé porque te fuiste hace ocho años! No sé si fue por algo que hice o no. ¡O si fue por algo que dije o no dije!" las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas. "¿Eran tan poco importante para ti que no me dijiste porque te ibas?" su voz pasó de un grito aun cuchicheo. "¿Por qué Asuka? ¡Necesito saber! Por favor," sus ultimas palabras eran escasamente audibles.

"Supongo que debo explicarme," dijo ella casi susurrando luego de unos momentos de silencio.

"Sí," su voz era igual de baja. "Cuando me rechazaste nunca pregunte por que. Supongo que me molesté, sin saber por que te fuiste o si me evitabas lo mas posible," él se acercó mas, con una expresión de dolor. "Nunca te pedí explicaciones por nada, pero esta vez es diferente."

"Shinji..."

"¡No puedo simplemente pretender que no pasó nada hace ocho años! No puedo obligarme a olvidar todos estos años desde que te fuiste," continuó, sin escuchar su voz. "Necesito saber todo eso para saber que pasó..."

"¡Shinji, cállate" gritó Asuka. "Ya lo sé," dijo ella suavemente después de un momento."

"¿Entonces por qué?"

La pelirroja bajó la mirada y caminó hacia un banco para sentarse. Acomodó el vestido sobre sus piernas, jugueteando con el dobladillo. Una ráfaga de viento levantó algunos mechones de su cabello sobre su rostro, haciendo que ella luego los apartara. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su antiguo compañero de habitación parado con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Incluso la ligera llovizna hizo que perdiera su apariencia de calma.

Que Shinji le pidiera una explicación de porque se había ido hace ocho años no fue una sorpresa. Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo si sus lugares fuesen los contrarios. Durante su viaje de regreso a Japón había pensado mucho en el pasado, sobre todo su tiempo en Tokio 3, intentando organizar sus pensamientos y sus emociones. Que ella había esperado darle una explicación ocho años o una semana no hubiera presentado ninguna diferencia. Pero ella estaba aquí, menos de doce horas de haber llegado a Japón, presente en la situación con la que había estado soñando por años.

"Supongo que la respuesta mas fácil es que te... odiaba," ella empezó, mirando hacia las tablas. "Shinji, el buen muchacho, siempre estaba ahí para otros pero nunca para mi, nunca para mi."

"¡Eso no es verdad!"

"Esa era la manera en que lo veía," comentó Asuka. "¿Dónde estabas después del 15avo Ángel?"

Shinji se acercó a la mujer. "Estaba en crioestasis o yo hubiera..."

"Ahora lo sé y sabia porque no me ayudaste," comentó cuchicheando. "Después, no durante mi violación."

"Tu te fuiste..." el hombre cerró la boca de golpe.

"Eso es verdad. Todo fue mi culpa por escapar, herirte o insultarte, pero solo era una excusa," las próximas palabras fueron un susurro. "De ambas partes."

"Lo sé," susurró Shinji.

La mujer bajó la mirada. "Esperaba que hubieras deducido eso. Incluso me ayudaste y yo nunca... te agradecí," dijo sonándose la nariz. "Supongo que es mi culpa que te dejara en el peor momento."

"Pensé que era o que querías en ese momento," admitió él. "Siempre decías que querías irte."

"¿Crees que fue bueno? ¿Quedarme sola?"

"No, pero Asuka, no puedo cambiar el pasado."

"Sí, el pasado," asintió la pelirroja, mirando sus pies. "Pero eso no es todo. Después del 16avo Ángel corriste a ver a tu preciosa Rei, dejándome a un lado, sin importar como me sintiera en el momento. Y cuando estuve con Hikari nunca me llamaste."

"Porque pensé que estaba respetando tus deseos," él se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Ella cerró los puños al recordar. "Tu... me dejaste sola luchando en esos EVA. Lo sé, pero duele recordarlo."

"Si yo pudiera..." se detuvo, acordándose que sus palabras no podían cambiar el pasado. "Fui un idiota."

"Siempre me dijiste que te importaba, pero tus acciones nunca iban con tus palabras. Eso duele, me hizo sentir que no valía nada, pero eso no era todo," su voz gruñía ligeramente. "Cada vez que te veía no veía al chico que me salvó, eso dolía. Te odie por lo que me hiciste durante la Instrumentalizacion. O lo que no hiciste por mi."

"Asuka, lo intente..." se detuvo cuando ella le miró, con lagrimas en sus mejillas.

"Cállate, por favor. Querías saber," dijo ella, sin preocuparse de sus lagrimas. "¡Tenias el poder de dios para cualquier cosa que quisieras! El mundo pudo haber sido tuyo, formado por tu voluntad o deseos. Nada estaba más allá de tu poder esa vez. Sé que viste todo el dolor en mi alma y aun no hiciste nada, nada," la pelirroja agitó su cabeza. "¿Sabes lo que me hiciste al no hacer nada? ¡El número de noches de desvelo que he tenido desde entonces! ¡O las veces que he gritado por las pesadillas, sola y asustada!" apretó los puños con fuerza, amenazando sacarse sangre. "Regresaste con Rei, Misato y Ritsuko, pero yo...

"Sanaste mi cuerpo, oh dios, agradezco eso, pero..." un sollozo escapó de sus labios. "Pero dejó mis recuerdos intactos. El tiempo de mamá en el hospital y su suicidio, mis derrotas ante los Ángeles," su voz era mas rápida cuando hablaba. "Kaji me rechazó cuando lo necesitaba, la depresión en la que me hundí por tu culpa y por mi misma," Asuka movió su mano por su brazo derecho y se detuvo en su ojo. "Mi derrota y las heridas que me causaron esos Evangelion, pero no tengo ninguna cicatriz pero si pesadillas.

"¡Oh dios!" exclamó ella de repente, los recuerdos eran demasiado para ella. "¡Porque no me ayudaste! ¡Porque no hiciste nada para alterar mis recuerdos! Si te preocupabas tanto por mi porque no lo hiciste..."

Sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas cuando Shinji se acercó. Ella apenas lo notó cuando envolvió sus brazos sobre ella, abrazándola firmemente. Él descansó su barbilla sobre su hombro, y ella podía oír su entrecortada respiración. Esto le tranquilizaba, sabiendo que no era la única que estaba herida. Después de un momento se movió, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su torso.

"¿Por qué no me hiciste feliz?"

Shinji cerró los ojos ante su pregunta, sintiendo la herida en su voz. "Porque hubiera sido una mentira," hizo una pausa, esperando una respuesta, pero al no tenerla continuo: "Pude haber borrado tus recuerdos, hacerte feliz y ser mi novia pero no hubiéramos vivido así. Yo habría sabido que lo hice, pero no nos hubiéramos amado," soltó su abrazo. "Habría estado equivocado si lo hubiera hecho. En especial porque se hubiera llevado lo que te hacia especial para mi."

Asuka cerró los ojos a sus palabras. "Nunca pensé sobre eso así. Solo quería estar contenta una vez en mi vida y podías concederme mi deseo. Cuando no lo hiciste," estaba sollozando, "todo lo que podía hacer era odiarte, pero incluso no podía odiarte completamente."

El hombre miraba fijamente al agua mientras hablaba otra vez. "Entonces todo fue mi culpa; tu enojo y resentimiento y el porque te fuiste. Nunca supe el dolor que te cause. Debí estar mas allí para ti."

"No, no todo es tu culpa, no completamente," dijo tragando saliva, con voz afligida. "Pero no fue solo el odio lo que hizo que me fuera."

Asuka soltó a Shinji renuentemente, extrañando su calidez de su cuerpo y sus brazos a su alrededor. No quería dejar su abrazo porque no sabía cuando volvería a el. Se sentía bien, y camino hacia el final del muelle. Sus ojos miraban fijamente el paisaje mientras su mente miraba hacia el pasado.

"No quería estar enfadada contigo porque deseaba dejar mi dolor intacto o nunca seria yo misma," dijo. "Fue mas que eso. Yo estaba... asustada."

"¿Asustada? ¿Tu?" dijo Shinji con escepticismo. "Nunca te asustabas por nada."

"Sí, antes. De muchas cosas grandiosas," dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa triste. "De ser olvidada o de morir o no poder pilotar. Pero lo que mas me asustaba era estar sola."

Al escuchar estas palabras, Asuka recordó su promesa que hizo hace muchos años de nunca necesitar a alguien. Había parecido algo fácil de cumplir cuando era una niña, solo alejar a todos y no pedir ayuda. Pero la Instrumentalidad solo le había mostrado lo mala que había sido; en lugar de aceptar a los que se preocupaban por ella. ¿Qué hizo al tener la oportunidad de estar sola? Escapó. Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla al recordar esos pensamientos. Absorta en el pasado, no escuchó los pasos del hombre al acercarse.

Shinji se acercó detrás de ella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros desnudos, sintiendo un temblor a través de su cuerpo. "Asuka, nunca estarás sola."

"Ahora lo sé," susurró. "Misato, Hikari, Rei, incluso los otros chiflados; todos ellos eran mis amigos. Estaba asustada de depender de ellos."

"¿Por qué?"

Asuka sintió mas lagrimas ante su pregunta. "¡Porque tenia miedo de perderlos, de acuerdo! Me sentía tan bien con ellos que tenía que irme. Solo por l que le pasó a mamá. La perdí, la encontré después de tantos años y la perdí de nuevo," se tensó cuando Shinji tomó una respiración profunda. "No quería que les pasara eso a los demás."

"¿Qué de mí?" preguntó calladamente.

"Tú," susurró. "No sabia que pensar de ti. A veces lo que quería era odiarte mientras que otra parte de mi te quería cerca. Eso era raro, quería ser autosuficiente si necesitar nunca a nadie para que ayudara," su cabeza de arqueó y miró hacia abajo a las aguas. "Y es mi culpa de que nuca supieras como tratarme. Siempre hacia y decía cosas, y queriendo lo contrario," la pelirroja levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. "Era una guerra que no podía ganar, no importa cuanto lo intentara. No sabes cuanto quise decírtelo."

Shinji sentía una presión en la quijada. "¿Si te importaba porque te fuiste?"

Asuka suspiró, dándose la vuelta, negándose a ceder a la mirada intensa que recibía. Despacio, acaricio el rostro de Shinji con una mano, bajando y acunando su barbilla en su mano. La tensión en su cuerpo se desvaneció, cuando él en lugar de acunar su mejilla le acariciaba la mejilla. Ella estaba contenta por esto, como si ocho años de separaron nunca hubieran pasado como para explicar sus acciones. Dándole una débil sonrisa, la pelirroja bajó la mano.

"Porque era mas de lo que podía controlar," admitió ella. "Cuando me invitaste a salir, queriendo ser solo amigos o compañeros de cuarto, fue demasiado para mi. Todavía estaba intentado ordenas mis sentimientos sobre lo que recientemente había pasado en mi vida," ella apoyó su cara contra el pecho de Shinji, cuando habló, apenas era audible. "Quería decir que sí, pero no podía."

"¿Por eso esperaste hasta un día antes para decirme que te ibas?" sus manos se posaron en su espalda, acariciándole suavemente.

"Sí, esa decisión dolería bastante si esperabas mucho. Tres años es mucho tiempo para esperar," ella frunció el ceño. "Todo lo que podía pensar era en preguntarte porque era evidente, no porque me amaras."

"Nunca tuve oportunidad de aclarar lo que sentía por ti, si era amor o simple comprensión."

"Lo siento."

Shinji cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente el aromático champú de Asuka y el aroma de su piel. La situación era tan irreal que aun lo estaba asimilando. Estaba abrazando a la mujer que no había visto en ocho años, sin que nada hubiera pasado entre ellos y escuchando sus sollozos. Él nunca había querido ni siquiera abrazarla, solo quería una respuesta a su pregunta, pero cuando ella le había preguntado porque no había hecho nada eso le había tocado mucho. Había actuado sin pensar, algo que había hecho antes con la pelirroja. Aun estaba sin saber que hacer después, sin saber que decir o hacer. Sus brazos la apretaron un poco, sonriendo débilmente.

"¿Tienes hambre?" susurró.

La pelirroja retrocedió para mirarle, viendo lagrimas en sus mejillas." ¿Acaso eres tonto? Estoy llorando y tu solo piensas en comida."

"Lo siento," contestó. "Solo pensé que te gustaría algo que..."

Asuka quitó sus brazos del hombre y retrocedió un paso. Sentía que sonreír era difícil si quería cambiar el tema. "Bien, lo pones así, estoy hambrienta."

"Bueno, sé de un pequeño restaurante," dijo Shinji sonriendo. "Si no te molesta un corto viaje en tren."

"Con tal que tu pagues."

* * *

"Lamento haberte hecho llorar."

Asuka levantó la mirada de cuenco, con sus palillos a medio camino hacia su boca, para ver a Shinji mirándole feamente. Agitando su cabeza, comió rápidamente antes de bajar su cuenco. Su comida había llegado recién y estaba hambrienta, siempre parecía tener hambre cando se ponía emotiva, y después de todo lo que había ocurrido, parecía que todo lo que quería hacer era comer.

"Ya te lo dije, no es tu culpa, Shinji," dijo ella regañándole. "Me guarde todo dentro de mi por once años. Llorar es lo mas natural después de tanto tiempo."

"Quizás hubiera dolido menos si me hubieras dicho antes," dijo él. "Una carta, un email o incluso una llamada telefónica hubiera servido. Y no hubiera pasado tanto, solo me hubieras dicho hace años lo que sentías."

La pelirroja agitó la cabeza. "Viste lo que pasó cuando me preguntaste porque me fui. No hubiera sido fácil, aunque varias veces intente escribirte, pero nunca terminé."

"¿Lo hiciste?"

"Te lo dije, ¿no?"

"Pero entonces..." se detuvo al recordar lo que había pasado. "No importa."

"Gracias."

Shinji asintió, entendiendo que ella estaba agradecida de que no siguiera adelante con el pasado. Su conversación murió allí, cada uno concentrado en su comida. Al comer el hombre se dio cuenta que lo disfrutaba, encontrando sabores sutiles que había extrañado desde hace tanto. Mirando, vio ala pelirroja comer metódicamente una parte de su comida, preguntándose si era su compañía lo que hacia a la comida tan agradable. Pero al mirarla, se encontró de nuevo con sus ojos, ahora si maquillaje.

"Hermoso," susurró, ruborizándose.

"¿Qué dijiste?" inquirió ella, viendo que la estudiaba.

"Nada."

La anterior piloto EVA levantó una ceja con escepticismo; había notado sus miradas.

"No lo creo, pero lo dejare pasar esta vez."

Shinji tragó saliva ante esto, así cuando ella sonrió traviesa. Apartando los ojos de su rostro, miró los platos vacíos.

"Asuka, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿Es importante?" inquirió.

"Un poco," admitió.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, preguntándose que seria tan importante, además de lo que había preguntado Shinji al comienzo de la noche. Aun recordaba lo importante que ella era para él y no lo supo hasta que el lo dijo. Apartando sus platos, puso los codos en la mesa, descansando su barbilla en su palma. Lo miró fijamente, alegre de ver que le devolvía la mirada.

"Adelante," dijo, bruscamente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Tokio 3"

"¿Por qué?" no parecía alegre por un momento pero sus ojos ablandaron el dolor en el rostro de Shinji.

"Me gustaría... estar con... tigo un tiempo, aunque fuera solo unos días," dijo tristemente. "Me gustaría conocerte otra vez sin pelear y gritar. Conocer a la Asuka verdadera o al menos una parte de ella."

"Oh," no tenia nada que decir, salvo claro, la verdad. "Bien, he sido transferida por lo que me quedare un buen rato, unos años por lo menos."

"Así que es por tu trabajo," dijo amargamente.

La mano que tomó su mano era suave y calida, y completamente inesperada. Los ojos siguieron su mano que ella llevó hasta su rostro. Ella miraba su expresión herida, sus ojos azules húmedos cuando ella le frunció el ceño.

"Vine primero a verte, no a Misato o Hikari, y no empezare a trabajar sino hasta mañana," dijo. "No lo olvides."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te lastime antes, y quería tener la oportunidad de disculparme," el hombre la miró estrechamente cuando apretó su mano antes de soltarle. "Estoy cansada de escapar, Shinji, quiero detenerle," su mano resbaló lentamente sobre la mesa hasta bajar a su regazo. "Tenia pocos amigos cuando me fui y tengo menos ahora que regresé. Quiero que seas otra vez mi amigo, si me lo permites," sonrió tristemente cuando continuó. "Como tú, quiero olvidar los combates, y saber que es real," Asuka le miró a los ojos al decir las siguientes palabras: "Quiero volver a empezar, Shinji."

* * *

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Shinji mientras miraba fijamente el techo de su alcoba; no podía dormir. Se había preparado para una mediocre noche de escuchar a sus antiguos compañeros de clase y volver tarde, agotado del fastidio. Pero el Destino había torcido todo, dándole una sorpresa inesperada. Había sido un shock ver a Asuka, detrás de él esperando a ver como reaccionaba a su presencia. Lo que era más asombroso era que había tendido una comida agradable después de un arranque emocional. Y lo más importante de todo es que había recibido finalmente la respuesta de la pelirroja, aunque no la había esperado.

Gimiendo, Shinji rodó a un lado, mirando la pared lejana, recreando es momento en su mente. Durante los años en que había pensado en las razones por las que ella se había ido, ninguna de las que pensó se acercaba a la verdad. Se había esperado enojo y odio pero no el dolor emocional con el que ella había sido incapaz de enfrentar sus sentimientos. Lo que más de dolía era que él la había herido sin darse cuenta. Nunca había pensado que al no hacer nada había causado un impacto en la mujer. Pensaba que se había ido para estar sola y sanar sola, pero no pensó que no había sido nada bueno.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y descansó su cabeza entre sus manos por un momento para alejar ese pensamiento. Lo que importaba era que ella había regresado y le había pedido la oportunidad de ser amigos, volver a empezar. Tomó un pedazo de papel de la mesa de noche, mirando fijamente su propia pulcra letra y lo que significaba. Asuka, antes de despedirse anoche, le había dado su dirección y los números de teléfono de su apartamento y teléfono celular, diciéndole que no tuviera miedo de llamarle. Era la oportunidad que él había estado esperando y ahora que la tenia, no la desperdiciaría.

"Maldición."

Cruzando la ciudad en un apartamento en penumbras, Asuka podría estar de acuerdo con el comentario de Shinji. Estaba sentada en una desarreglada cama, con su espalda contra la fría pared y sus rodillas dobladas para que pudiera descansar en ella la barbilla. Había líneas plateadas recorriendo sus mejillas, pero sus sollozos habían terminado y solo su lenta respiración podía oírse en la habitación. Ella apartó su cabello castaño rojizo con una delgada mano para poder ver con claridad. Las pesadillas comenzaron en el momento que cerró los ojos, emergidas por el encuentro con su anterior compañero.

Se había sentido bien al decirle finalmente la verdad de lo que había sentido y que había ocultado hasta entonces. No le había mentido al decirle que era algo que tenia desde hace once años. Pequeñas piezas habían estado por años fuera de las conversaciones con Hikari, sus colaboradores y su psicólogo, nunca la historia completa. Era una agridulce historia para la mujer, manteniendo sus recuerdos y nunca compartiéndolos con otros. Los había reprimido durante los años que había reconstruido su vida libre de EVA y Shinji. Pero el éxito no había logrado dominar todo su dolor.

Suspirando, miró a sus pies y los tres pequeños recipientes que estaban allí. Estirándose los recogió, ignorando las sacudidas de las píldoras dentro cuando leyó las etiquetas. Su mirada era dura cuando se puso de pie con pasos inseguros, caminando al baño con los recipientes en la mano. Las luces brillantes le forzaban a cerrar los ojos por un momento antes de abrirlos y mirar fijamente la imagen en el espejo. Se había olvidado cuantas veces había confrontado ese rostro. Shinji había dicho que era hermosa esa tarde pero ella no se sentía así. Una lágrima hizo que agitara su cabeza con enojo y se dirigió al retrete. Con movimientos deliberados abrió las tapas de las drogas. Con un ceño en su rostro intentó vaciar los recipientes, con un temblor en la mano, pero no resistió y cayó llorando de rodillas.

"Me odio," dijo, avergonzada. Le había dicho a Shinji que había querido volver a empezar, pero no podía hacerlo si confiaba en las píldoras para esconder su dolor. "Quiero dejar atrás el pasado," susurró cuando los recipientes cayeron de su mano. "Y pensar en el futuro."

* * *

FIN

* * *

Pre-readers: Weltall Elite, Javier Caine, Alnilam.

Iniciado Abril 26, 2002, y finalizado en Octubre 6, 2002.

* * *

**Autor Original**: Red Horseman  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: The More Things Change

* * *

subido a ff,net por Feroang en 2013, para q no se pierda devido a la caida de ngefics,net


End file.
